


A Wolf's Determination

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds a way to become an alpha again just to protect Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Determination

Peter had watched Stiles get hurt too many times now. He knew he was part of Scott’s pack but he always saw the other coming home at least bleeding or limping. Everything with the sacrifice and Jennifer pointed out to Peter that Stiles was not in a good position at all right now.

He watched the boy walk into his home as he hid behind a tree cursing more to himself to almost being seen by the teen. He glanced around and saw Stiles had made it inside safely and he stepped out from behind it. He had to do something but he just didn’t know what.

Since that night, Peter sort of ran with Scott’s pack. He had told him that he wasn’t there to cause trouble and would help whenever he could. He helped when Scott asked and worked to the point that he felt more power coming from the pack.

He also kept a close eye on Stiles. Seeing the boy dodge attacks barely then dive out of the way when they were fighting an enemy. He rushed over to him. “Are you okay?” Peter asked causing Stiles to jump at him suddenly being there.

"What? Why are you worried?" Stiles winced as he grabbed at his leg hissing in pain.

"Get him out of here now, Peter!" Scott yelled as he dodged an attack by the enemy before hitting it in the face.

Peter nodded and picked Stiles up. “Wait, no we have to stay for S-Scott!” Stiles yelled his friends name out at the end as he saw him thrown to the side.

"I have to follow orders Stiles and that is to get you to safety. He has Derek, Isaac and the twins. He’ll be fine." Peter opened the passenger side of the jeep as he set Stiles in there. Stiles looked at him worry had flooded his eyes as he mouthed please.

Peter sighed and he slammed the door shut and locked it before going to throw the enemy off of Scott then helped him up. “Be careful for his sake.” He pointed toward Stiles before Scott agreed and went to attack again while Peter went back to Stiles.

He slipped into the driver’s seat and got the keys from Stiles. “W-Will he be okay?” Peter nodded to him as he smiled softly to him then drove out of the area. Stiles hissed in pain as he swallowed. “God it hurts. Fuck…” He leaned his head back panting from fight and trying to keep his voice in. Peter glanced over to him and put his hand on his leg taking his pain away as he growled to himself.

Stiles blinked and looked down as he saw the pain going into Peter before he glanced back up to him and smiled softly. He looked away blushing slightly from the others hand on him. Peter pulled his hand away. “You better now?” His voice held an edge as he asked the question but he kept on driving to the boy’s house.

"Yeah, thanks Peter…" Stiles told him softly as he smiled to him.

"No problem. I’m here to help." He knew it might not be possible to become an alpha again but he was going to try for Stiles’ sake.

At the house was when Peter helped Stiles wrap up the wound he got and took most of the pain away from Stiles before he stood up. “I should leave and go check up on Scott and the others.”

"Wait...” Stiles grabbed his hand as he looked at him. "Are you leaving already? Why?" He frowned then shook his head. "Forget the why… I just want you to stay please." He begged him. Peter frowned as he looked to him.

"Stiles." Peter’s voice was soft and he frowned to when Stiles moved so fast to sit on his knees on front of him. "What are you d-?!" He was surprised when the others lips were pressed against his own. Even if Stiles licked his lips a lot it would seem that his lips aren’t chapped at all by the activity but softer. Peter pulled away to look at Stiles who had his eyes shut and still puckered causing him to chuckle.

"Wha-?" Stiles was cut off as he felt his jaw firmly grasped and lips pressed against his own. A soft groan escaped from Stiles before Peter pulled away leaving him quite breathless.

"I’ll be here tomorrow to check up on you." Stiles blinked. Oh yeah, tomorrow was Saturday wasn’t it? He nodded to Peter who left after and went out to the street sighing. He had to find a way to be become an alpha for Stiles if not then there was no hope, no hope at all.

Peter went back to the loft where his nephew usually meet and saw the group there. “Is Stiles safe?” Peter whirled around to Scott and nodded. “That’s good… Thank you Peter.” Scott smiled slightly before Peter nodded to him again.

"Well, I am going to hit the hay." He told them as he soon walked upstairs and heard them talking amongst themselves. He laid down and sighed as he had slipped off his shirt before he stared at the ceiling. There had to be something he could do to become an alpha. He just didn’t know what.

The next few weeks progressed with the knowledge that Peter really couldn’t do much to keep Stiles out of danger. He watched the teen get injured and sometimes barely make it out alive. It got so bad that Scott ordered Peter to keep the other from the area at all costs.

“Stiles you can’t go. Scott said so.” It was more than a hassle to deal with the teen right now. All that Stiles wanted to do was help his friends. “I know you want to help him but he’s worried about you. He doesn’t want you to get hurt even more.” Stiles grabbed his arm from the other and stood there glaring at him.

“Call Scott, I’ll ask him if that’s true.” Peter sighed and handed the other his cell. He watched Stiles dial the alpha’s number from heart and watched Stiles put the phone up to his ear. He looked down as he heard Scott answer and glanced up just in time to see the smile slip from Stiles’ lips. Immediately the other hung up and handed the phone to Peter. “You don’t need to be here… Just go away.” Stiles’ voice was soft but Peter could hear the disappointment throughout it. He didn’t argue with the other though and went to go take post outside the boy’s house, unsure of how to comfort him anyways.

The weeks after that were harder to protect the other. Peter had noticed the boy was staying away more but sooner or later Peter would find his location, which always ended up being at Lydia’s. He didn’t question it really as he knew the teen held some sort of fancy for the banshee. He continued his contribution to the pack by protecting Stiles though.

Things settled down for a while, leaving Peter to do his own thing and to bother Derek. He leaned back as he had his arms spread onto the back off the couch. “So when are you going to get out there and date again. Probably not for a while huh? Not after that whole experience with her, right?” Peter teased Derek who just rolled his eyes.

“I’m going out, and it’s none of your business with who.” Derek pursed his lips as he slipped his jacket on. “Don’t get into TOO much trouble while I’m gone.” Now it was Peter’s turn to roll his eyes to the other as he watched him exit the place. He sighed before he went to lay down on the sofa there and closed his eyes for a while. It wasn’t too long after that he heard a heavy knock on the loft door. He groaned and sat up tiredly as the door opened to reveal a frazzled Stiles.

“I knew you were here.” Peter blinked to the teen who rushed towards him and grabbed his hand. “Come on to my house. We really need to have a talk.”

Peter couldn’t keep the smirk from slipping onto his lips as he got up with ease and followed the other. “What’s this all about? Hm?” He teased before Stiles hushed him. He led Peter to his car and drove quickly back to his place, frantically looking around before he got out of his car. Peter followed as he smelled the fear and had seen how jittery Stiles was.

Once inside the house Stiles practically slammed the door shut. “I-I haven’t been able to sleep. I feel as though there is someone watching me. Watching every movement that I make. I’m worried because Deaton said that recently another pack with an alpha walked into town. He just doesn’t know where and he hasn’t told Scott yet. He is sure they’re targeting me to get to Scott and I think that’s what happening.” Stiles was talking fast as he wiped his hands on his pants. He was also looking to and fro before he stared up to Peter. “I’m scared and I need your help…” He told him softly before Peter nodded.

“I can’t help you unless you go and seek a different protector for a while. I know it might be awkward with Kira and Scott but I think that they’re your best bet at the moment.” Stiles swallowed before he nodded to Peter. Peter hoped he could handle being a third wheel for a bit. What surprised him though was the arms going around his body to hug him all of a sudden.

“Thank you.” The grip of Stiles’ hug tightened only slightly before Stiles let go. “Really, thanks for this.” Stiles smiled slightly as Peter nodded before he cleared his throat.

“Just go and spend some time with your alpha.” He couldn’t help but spit out the last word, getting a very weird look from Stiles. He knew why though, he knew why the other looked at him like that. It was because Peter hadn’t addressed Scott as their alpha. He had no reason to now since things were looking up in his favor. He was going to find that alpha first without anyone’s help and become alpha once more.

Once Peter dropped Stiles off with Scott; who at the moment was indeed with Kira, Peter went back to his own apartment to begin the tracking of the alpha.

Things took a lot longer than he had expected. Scott and his pack had gone back to school by the time the other pack planned to attack them. He looked at the nights of the week the pack had started to attack then smirked. He knew their plans and motives now, he knew when they’d go after Stiles and he’d protect the boy.

It was a quiet Friday evening, Peter made sure that Scott was out with Kira on a date as he came up to Stiles’ house to hear music coming from the open window on the second floor. He smiled gently before he went and climbed up to tap loudly on the pane to startle the dancing teen. “Pretty good moves you got there.” Peter smirked as he slipped in and looked at Stiles just in time to catch the blush dusting his cheeks. “Oh, what’s this?” Peter walked over to him and lightly grabbed his chin to make him look at him. “Your face is red, do you have a fever.” He let his hands be swatted away by the other who glared at him slightly.

“No you stupid wolf, it’s nothing like that. Just… Why are you here, weirdo?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest before Peter shrugged slightly as he glanced to the other smirking more.

“To protect you of course Stiles. Unless you had something else in mind.” Peter could practically see the lust coming off the other. The scent was all over the room and it didn’t really help Stiles’ situation since he was shirtless and dancing. Or maybe it was something else and Peter was mistaking it but either way he was there for the protection part.

“Protecting me? Why?” Stiles frowned to that as he didn’t believe Peter at all, not like anyone really does trust him. Of course he wished people would believe him more often but he knew why they all had trust issues with him. “Wait… Are they?” That was when Peter hushed him with a soft kiss to his lips causing Stiles’ cheeks to flare up to the color red. “W-What the?!” Stiles yelled before Peter slipped out of the window. He jumped down and looked up to see a blushing Stiles. “You can’t leave something unfinished!” He yelled then when Peter quirked an eyebrow to his words Stiles covered his mouth. The window was slammed shut and Peter chuckled as he scanned the area briefly before going to go somewhere else.

His predictions had been right, the alpha was the only one coming after Stiles and he didn’t look all that strong. But Peter knew not to judge a wolf by their looks but rather by their skills and experience. He waited till the perfect moment until he attacked.

Snarls and growls could probably be heard from within the house, more than enough noise to alert Stiles that the wolf was on the property. He dodged the attacks constantly but felt punches to his stomach and shoulders. Claws dug into his side causing him to yell before he used his own claws to slash across the alpha’s face. It gave him the upper hand for a while and he threw kicks, punches and scratches to the other in hopes to wear him down quicker.

The fight went on longer until Peter slammed down the other into the ground with a yell. Blood and cuts were all over his body as he panted heavily from the energy he was using for the fight. “Now you die for trying to hurt him.” Peter growled before he slit the alpha’s throat and dug his nails into his chest just to twist them. He felt the power flow inside of him giving him new renowned strength as he let out a howl into the night. Stiles glanced out the window to see the two and he swallowed before disappearing.

Peter hadn’t come back that night even if Stiles had been expecting him to; he had ended up going back to his own apartment for a shower and to relax. He was tired from the fight and from burying the body so it couldn’t really be traced well.

Peter didn’t go back to the pack for a while but the danger of the other pack was finally eliminated. Scott and the others were talking in the loft when all of a sudden Stiles got up and left, done with the things they were suggesting. He walked outside and spotted Peter who was walking towards him smiling and wearing sunglasses. “Where have you been?” Anger was plainly set in Stiles voice was Peter stepped up to him. He circled an arm around his waist before he leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Don’t worry I’m here to protect you now since I’m an alpha.” Peter smiled to him as the blush on Stiles face increased before Stiles pushed him away angry.

“It’ll take more than that to get me to be yours. So think twice before you think that’ll work.” Peter chuckled before he pulled Stiles into a hug.

“Admit it, you missed me you little sass ass.”

“Why do you think I am so angry, pervy wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt and I just now realized how bad this story really was. Ahaha, well have this. yeah.


End file.
